Writing boards (e.g., whiteboards, blackboards, etc.) are frequently used in many different settings (e.g., academic, corporate, non-profit, residential, etc.). Text, drawings, charts, graphs, etc. may be placed on writing boards to communicate ideas during lectures, training, brainstorming sessions, etc. In order to electronically memorialize these ideas, a photograph of the writing board may be taken and image processing (e.g., optical character recognition (OCR)) may be executed to extract the contents of the writing board from the image.
When the photograph is taken (e.g., using a smart phone with a camera), the resulting image may include the background external to the writing board. Further, the resulting image may also capture the writing board with a distorted perspective. Both the background and the distorted perspective complicate the image processing and make successful extraction of the contents less likely. However, users still wish to memorialize the ideas on a writing board by photographing the writing board.